1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of displaying a pointer on an external device sharing an output video with a terminal, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the recent development of multimedia technologies, various terminals such as smart phones are widely distributed, and such terminals are equipped with various applications that output videos.
Further, the development of the communication technologies enables the terminals to communicate with various external devices such as monitors, and accordingly the terminals and monitors are capable of sharing output videos.
In order to share the output videos like this, communication technologies such as MHL (Mobile High-definition Link) and Wi-Fi P2P (Peer to Peer) have been used. More particularly, a terminal and the external device may share the output videos using various communication technologies as described above. The sharing of the output video provides convenience for a user for watching a video, by enabling the video output in the terminal in a relatively small size to be output to a larger screen, e.g., monitor.
Meanwhile, while the output video is shared, if a user executes an application existing at a specific position or selects a button to which a specific function is assigned, the user may perform an operation while watching the video output on the terminal. This is described with reference to FIG. 1.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, if a terminal 100 and an external device 200 are connected by MHL, the external device 200 may output or otherwise display a video the same as the video being output by the terminal 100.
At this point, if a user desires to select a specific application while watching a video being output in the external device 200, since a position of an electronic pen 110 or a finger of the user (not illustrated) is not displayed on the external device 200, the user may not select the application by looking at the external device 200.
Therefore, the user must select the application to be executed by looking at the terminal 100, and this inconveniences the user to look at both of the terminal 100 and the external device 200, alternately.